


Private Property

by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Ficlet, Gen, Homelessness, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Police, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity
Summary: A pre season one ficlet, looking into what life might have been like for Klaus those years alone.-Trying to get those writing juices flowing!
Series: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535576
Kudos: 7





	Private Property

Klaus must have been seen because the police were at his door - well, it technically wasn't _his_ door. After all, Klaus didn't currently have an alley of his own, let alone a building. 

That was probably why the cops had been called.

"Why are they even here? No-one uses this building!"

"It's private property, Klaus."

"The concept of 'private property' is bullshit, Ben. People should be able to take what we need!"

"You only say that to justify stealing."

"Surviving!"

"Is that what you call funding your drug habit?"

"Shut up-" 

Klaus considered the cops. It was a cold winter, which was why he'd even broken into the building. Sleeping on ice wasn't fun.

Outside, the voices got louder. Klaus looked between the door and the back window as he contemplated his next move. Great and daring escape versus night in the slammer.

He doubted Diego would come to pick him again. Klaus was sure he'd burnt that bridge three arrests ago - or possibly during his last _bad_ overdose?

"Just go out, Klaus-" 

"Sorry. No can do!" He slammed three pills into his mouth; the door slammed open. 

Klaus made it four steps before they caught and cuffed him - record!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like!! You can follow me on [@ashayathyla2](https://ashayathyla2.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> Join the [Elliot's House discord](https://discord.gg/dGg2Tb) to chat!


End file.
